1. Technical Field
Aspects and implementations of this document relate generally to wall plates. Particular implementations include wall plates that selectively prevent access to the electrical receptacle.
2. Background Art
Wall plates are well known in the electrical art aspects of construction and retail replacement by consumers. Conventionally, to cover the exposed wires and wiring attached to electrical devices or receptacles installed in electrical boxes, an electrical cover plate that includes openings that permit the exposed faces of the electrical device to be used are incorporated. The electrical cover plate, or wall plate, functions to prevent access to the electrically conductive wiring, but the receptacle face remains electrically conductive. Accordingly, children may still be able to harm themselves by inserting objects into the receptacle sockets.
A number of devices have been devised to reduce the risk of electrocution to curious children. One of the most popular is a simple plastic insert that is located within the receptacle sockets. However, children can peel the plastic insert out of the receptacle socket and risk electrocution. Other known devices utilize a mechanism to prevent removal of electrical outlet cords inserted in to the receptacle without manipulation of the wall plate.